Finally Caught Her
by NomNomBabies
Summary: Imagining if Batman in Arkham Asylum was Batgirl. Joker captures Batgirl finally, but killing her seems to fast and not as much fun as the other things he has in mind. Contains sexual stuff. Was meant as a one-shot but has kind of...evolved. Last chapter was kinda written in a hurry, sorry for it being crappy :/
1. Chapter 1

Joker sat on his throne on mannequins and contemplated his next move. That damn Batgirl had just beaten Scarecrow for the second time, what the hell is it going to take to knock her down?! She was messing his plans up constantly, knocking out his men left, right and centre. Maybe if he could at least see her face, he might forgive her, if she was attractive. But she kept that stupid face part on; he had only ever been able to see her hair and mouth. But her figure was lovely, for a rodent.

Harley watched Joker think, his neck muscles moving adorably as he moved his plan to himself. Her Mister J was so smart, he would get that stupid Bat, maybe even finally get over his obsession with her. She wasn't that worried, she was the only one for him, but it never hurts to make sure.

"Pudding, whatcha thinkin' 'bout so carefully there? Gonna crush the bat in a nasty way?"

Joker started as he awoke from his daydream, finding Harley's face inches from his. She was bent over in that annoying way of hers, giving him as much cleavage view as she possibly could. He could have her whenever he wanted, but why was the Batgirl so distracting. A voice came over the PA system:

"Batgirl in Arkyum West outnumbered considerably, failure a possibility."

_Finally_, Joker thought, jumping from his seat and practically leaping to the bottom of the mannequin pile, barely brushing Harley as he went. He would get her; he was already planning what funny jokes he would say to her. She never laughed, but maybe one day.

Batgirl had knocked out all six of the men sent to kill her, but as Joker approached, she prepared to fight again. She was clearly dead on her feet, well, it was nearly midnight and she had been at Arkyum for hours fighting. Her legs were shaking and her bare arms glistened with sweat. Joker had never seen anything so lovely. Her suit was torn in several places, just on the thigh, a slash of leather gone from below her collarbone. She stepped forward to punch as the Joker came forward, but her tired feet failed her, tripping her up and practically face planting her at Joker's feet. He knelt beside her, prepared to finish her off.

"Awww look at the little biddy bat, all ready for nap time." He pressed his hand onto her face, turning her cheek into the ground. But her green eyes fluttered, her breath becoming more laboured as she fought to stay awake, this was no fun. He would make it better, have a better time. What good is the good guy when they can't fight back? He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to an empty cell, warning that if anyone disturbed them, he would kill them. Painfully.

He removed his tie and cut it into two, trying her arms on the bed posts. He found rope outside and did the same to her legs, only apart. The leather on her legs was ripped to shreds, so with his pen knife he cut them off, giving her a swimsuit style suit. Nice legs they were too, muscled and tanned. He removed her cape too, the useless thing. He placed it on the side; he might have use of that later.

Batgirl awoke shortly after, her eyes slowly lifting then flying open to lock on the Joker, who was sitting calmly beside her. Her gaze spun around the room, taking in her ties wrists and her naked legs. Joker leaned forward and she flinched. She was terrified of him, Joker realised. He rather liked that.

"This won't last Joker. You're easily stopped, I will get out!"

He grinned menacingly at her unease and brave words. This was new. He was in control; he had never had this before.

"Ahh Bats, so glad you're awake, I was just thinking of all the ways to kill you."

Her cheeks flushed angrily, a beautiful red colour on her tanned cheeks. He placed his hand on her face and stroked the blushing cheek, watching her eyes follow his movements. He stood up and straddled her on the bad, her breath quickened and he savoured the fear pouring off her. He would remove the mask, but somehow leaving it on seemed more fun.

"My dear little bat, you have no idea the plans I have for you."

He laughed softly as she struggled between his legs. The ropes were tight and her suit was falling apart with her movements. His fingers stroked down her side and moved to the newly made swimsuit style pants. Batgirl had frozen, her legs and arms locked in panic as she stared up and down in horror, her eyes flashing with anger and fear. In one movement, he pushed the material aside and shoved one finger in her.

At first she gasped in panic, her hips rocking back and forth in a vain attempt to move it. He timed his thrusts with her movements. Joker continued to grin as he focused on her facial expression, watching her struggle with the façade of steely determination. But she loved it, he could tell, her mouth was slightly open and her breath was coming out in small pants which suddenly turned into small mewling noises. Her hips rose slightly, he had dreamed of his for so long. She tried to stop her movements, and he stopped his at the same time. She looked at him, shocked by her behaviour and reaction to his touch.

"Been a while, has it Bats? You act like you don't but you want me to continue, don't you? You want more than the one finger, right?"

She shook her head defiantly, words failing her. He smiled knowingly and pulled the finger out, feeling her body protest unconsciously. Her eyes looked furious with him, but her cheeks kept that glorious blush. He had caused that, he was proud of that redness.

"Relax, I'm just getting started. Heehee my plans were originally very different, my little vigilante. But somehow, this seems like more…fun!"

With that final word, he thrust three fingers inside her. Batgirl's air come out in one hissing breath of shock and her eyes rolled back against her will in ecstasy. Her back ached against the ropes and she could hear Joker laughing along with every gasp that escaped her. He grinned down at her, his movements never stopping.

"Come on, Bats! Is this really turning you on? Are you getting off with my touch, I thought you had better taste. But you love it! You're getting your kicks from this and you never thought you could. Maybe I should do a little more?"

At this point, Batgirl was moaning uncontrollably, catching brief snippets of his words. Her head nodded on its own accord when she heard "more", and while her mind rebelled at the thought, her body was betraying her. He laughed at the nod, removing his fingers. She was not done, but still exhausted.

"Maybe I should let you rest a bit, or suffer. Maybe for a lot longer? You want me, you've always wanted me. It's not a secret, everyone knows. We always want what we can't have. I want Gothem, and you…well, you seem to want to bang your arch enemy. Aren't we two peas in a pod? Or maybe three fingers in you!"

Again he pushed them into her. It took nothing else for her to explode around them, her cries loud and strong, and he laughed with her. Her eyes had closed but now she opened them, staring into his face and feeling the blush settle on her cheeks once more. Damn him! She closed them to hide her shame and turned her head, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Aww are you tired now? Does the little batty watty need a rest? You would, wouldn't you? You just had the time of your life, didn't you? Well?! Didn't you?

The old Joker was back, his voice trembling with rage. He wanted the truth, lies would get her nowhere. She nodded, he was right. She had had no boyfriends in three years, Batgirl was a role she had to keep, and it was too much hiding it from loved ones. Joker looked pleased at her admission; he rose off her and started to leave the room. He had Batgirl right where he wanted her, and had many more plans to complete. He threw his parting comment to her as he left, giving her some amount of safe feelings.

"Relax, love, if you weren't enjoying it so much, I would have stopped. May be a mass murderer, and a good one at that, but rape just seems far too messy."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a hush as Joker returned to the room Harley was waiting for him in. Had he done it? Had gotten rid of that stupid rodent once and for all? He seemed a lot happier than usual; he practically danced into the room, his coat tails swinging behind him. He jumping up the stairs, one at a time and grinned his famous grin. Harley was so happy her Mister J was pleased; he was much nicer to her when he was happy.

"Oh sweetie, pudding, honey buns! You did it, didn't you, you got her!"

Joker looked at Harley, barely noticing her, just observing how her breast bounced when she jumped. He hadn't seen Batgirl's yet, that was next on his agenda, and he was very much looking forward to it. Harley was waiting for him to reply, her face glowing as she noticed him admiring her breasts, he never looked at her like that. Killing always made him happy but this was new. He was strangely pleased, even by Joker standards. Something was different.

Joker had settled into his chair, turning on the small camera he had stored in his many pockets. He had placed a small camera in the cell holding his new prize, ready to observe her every move and watch how he had affected her. He made her aroused and he loved that she hated it. He couldn't wait to really get started. He wanted to run down and do it now, but he thought some rest and contemplation would be in order for the girl, just to think about what she, what he, what they both had done together.

She was still tied up, but clearly on the verge of escaping, the ropes looked looser and her face looked strained as she eased her way free. He was looking forward to when she got escaped the ropes, that's when the real fun would begin. Harley had snuck up behind him to view the camera, furious that she was being ignored. Her mouth dropped at the sight, Batgirl, tied up, freeing herself, in a very ripped and weirdly revealing outfit. Joker was fixed on her, and Harley had never felt so angry. Why hadn't he killed her, why was he perving on her?! What the hell did he do in the cells if not murder Batgirl?

Batgirl relaxed slightly, giving herself a small break from the rope pulling. Her arms and legs were sore, but it was the numbness she felt in her neither regions that scared her. Why had he done that, why did it have to feel good? She didn't want to stay and find out; she had to get the Titan formula. Now was not the time to think about Joker's weird fantasies, or her own for that matter. She finally got a hand free and undid the rest of the ropes. Her costume was ruined, but she had more in the bat cave. It was getting down there that would be the problem.

Joker saw her get free; the ropes fell at her feet as she stood. She was still tired though; sex and fighting will do that to a person. He saw her stumble and hit her head against the door, staying there for several seconds to catch her breath. She was so pretty, even when hurt. He needed to see her now. He stood suddenly, knocking Harley aside as he strode down the pile and out the door. He kept his eyes on the camera and watched her pick the lock. The little bat was so smart. He stood against the cell door that he could hear being picked slowly, quickly forcing all his weight up on the when it opened. He fell forward onto Batgirl, pushing her back on the ground and watching her eyes widen with shock. Joker lay on top of her, using very little of his strength to hold her arms at her sides, she was still too weak to really fight back He pressed his face close to hers, nose to nose and enjoyed her struggle to push her face back away from his, a solid concrete floor blocking her escape.

"Hey Bats, how's it hanging? You didn't think it would be that easy? You're so clever aren't you, picking locks and pulling ropes. I thought you liked the rope though, removed the choice for you; let you enjoy me without have to worry about struggling."

She seemed to have given up speaking; trying to push her arms up was taking her all attention. But he saw her eyes flicker from his face, to his hands on her wrists and his waist on hers. She might have been trying to focus, but seemed very distracted, he knew how to make her concentrate.

Batgirl's face contorted as he pressed lips against hers, his makeup smudging her face with the force he was using. He kissed her harshly, bruising and biting, pushing her lips onto her own teeth painfully. His hands stayed on her wrists, never changing in their strength, and the most she could do was wait for him to finish. He licked his lips as he lifted his head, enjoying his Batgirl, the helplessness and the fear that was coming off her in waves. He smiled at her and was shocked when she smiled back, before head-butting him straight in the nose.

He leapt up with a mixture of a growl and laugh, holding his sore nose as she skittered back on the back of her arms and legs, that smile still playing on her face. Oh oh he was going to enjoy this more now, he knew that was all she had in her and that was her only play. He stalked towards her and in three steps was in front of Batgirl again, her smile fading and his arousal for her fear increasing. He dropped in a squat and sat on the balls of his feet, watching as she curled her legs into herself as if to hide, enjoying how the cut of the suit forced itself between her legs and further.

"Nice thong you have there, Bats, should take it off completely, if you want." Batgirl glanced down and her blush came back with a vengeance, her hands fluttered and tried to cover herself desperately. All this while Joker sat grinning, his distraction working as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, trapping her hands between them. He stroked that beautiful hair and down her back, finding a tear in the fabric and ripping it all the way down to her leg, finding no bra strap or underwear of any kind. He held her face in one hand with another holding her tightly against his chest.

"Ooh I see how it is, Batgirl goes commando on the job, huh? Hell, if I'd have known that sooner, I would have been trying to kill your suit, not you. Now, here's how this is gonna go down sweet cheeks. I'm gonna remove this lovely suit of yours, and you're gonna sit still and let me. You will let me because I have a new outfit for you, and trust me it's better than this old thing. Oh and there's several men with guns outside this door, in case my generosity isn't incentive enough."

She scowled into his face and he grabbed her butt. He giggled as she flinched, but held still in his arms.

"Love, I'm enjoying your company, and I quite like what I'm holding to be honest. Batty buns are my kind apparently, so maybe I should check out the goods and give you the new batsuit, right?"

A sudden rip and her entire suit was gone, leaving her cold in his arms but hot in the face. Joker made her stand and let her step out of the pants, brushing his hands down her legs and forcing her to take a step towards his face, which was bent low so he could grab the suit from the ground. His nose brushed the sensitive area and Batgirl almost fell backwards, catching herself on the bed railing. He chuckled to himself and rose, making her take another step back.

"Darling Bat, you really shouldn't run. Predators will always give in to the chase. And right now, my doll, I certainly have your scent."

She shivered and he enjoyed her fear. He took one step forward and pushed her against the wall, ignoring her attempts to free herself and in one movement, lowered his head and licked, one long stroke. He felt her shake around him and watched her legs give way beneath her. She slid to the ground and hugged herself, face in her knees, not caring what he saw anymore, a trembling mess of fear, arousal and disgust. He was done here, for now.

"Is that all it takes? Maybe you're not as tough as people think, but I think that's not the case. You pull yourself together for now; I think my sexiness is just too much for you." She glanced up at him, fury burning in her eyes. For one second, he saw the old Batgirl. He would crush that all the way soon. He turned on his heel and started to leave the room. He heard her whisper forcefully.

"I hate you…"

He didn't even look back, once again having the last word before leaving her.

"And I hate you, my little fighter. But my hate is getting me places, yours is just giving you nightmares. Sleep well, my tasty vigilante."


	3. Chapter 3

Batgirl sat on the floor of the cell shivering, but she wasn't so sure if was from the cold. Joker hadn't given her the new suit before he left, so she wrapped herself up in her cape that was left beside the bed. She had to get out, had to leave the asylum before this got out of control, before Joker got out of control. She needed sleep mostly, her eyes were heavy and the uncomfortable bed was looking better and better as the hours went by. But sleep was out of the question, who knew what the crazy man would do when she was unconscious. He had left her naked and alone, her suit a torn mess on the ground. Why was he doing this? What good was abusing her? But some part of her was enjoying it; her sudden collapse after one lick was tiredness, but also the fear that she had loved it, that one touch. The Joker was playing with her mind, trying to make her want him. And she was terrified that it might be working.

Joker was getting frustrated. The Bat refused to sleep and he didn't want her to pass out at his next visit, which she surely would in her exhaustion. Al though the idea of him making her pass out was appealing. He licked his lips at the thought, while Harley fumed on the side and wondered how his makeup had become so smeared across his face. A glance at the camera he confirmed her fears, Batgirl's cheeks and lips were covered in red and white paint, her cape only just covering her clearly naked body. Damn her! Batgirl had seduced her Mister J and taken him from her, his Harley. Joker turned to glare at Harley, who was touching his arm and had started squeezing it painfully in her anger. She looked at her fingers, which were forming bruises on his forearm and quickly pulled away before he punched her.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Pudding! I umm..it's just um… When do you plan on killing the Bat? You've kept her for long enough, she's at your mercy. It's really ti-" She was cut off from her words as Joker suddenly pulled out her breast and started to suck it. She moaned and pushed herself further into his face, but he had stopped as soon as he started. Harley's were not what he wanted, he wanted to taste the Bat, had to see and touch her. Needed to conquer her completely. Waiting for her to sleep was boring, and one she did, it was a possibility that she would overpower him. He needed her to be at his mercy, to feel helpless and afraid. That was his fantasy. Harley was willing and her fear had died down a long time ago, she was no fun. Harley had fixed up her shirt and was looking disappointed, throwing glances at the men who had witnessed her rejection. Joker once again rose, leaving the room, hopefully for the last time that night. He would take what he wanted and release the Bat, letting her decide how she lived after their encounters.

Batgirl had changed into the outfit he had sent to her, and was looking very good indeed. He couldn't wait to see what she said about it, it really looked appropriate. He entered the room as she was adjusting the skirt, the tiniest black mini he could find at last minute, barely brushing her thighs. Her glare when he stood admiring her said everything; she hated him, the outfit, and the situation in general. He would make her love it.

The outfit was black and tight, a corset he had borrowed from Harley with red ribbons trailing down the front, a pair of thigh high boots with similar ribbons on the sides that fitted her perfectly, which he was very happy with. Completing the look were black bat wings attached across the back of the corset, held by fabric around her arms like a backpack. Bat wings for Batgirl, why had she never thought of that.

"Well, you certainly look ravishing, Bats. You have no idea how much I just want to eat you up. Maybe I will."

She seemed less afraid now, maybe the clothes had given her a layer of protection. He didn't like the defiance in her eyes but two steps towards her had her backing away slowly, back into the wall she had collapsed against earlier. Yes, that's what he wanted, fear, want, and a wall to push her up against. He had his hands behind his back when he walked in, so he slowly pulled them back to reveal ropes, strong thick rope with knots already tied securely, they just needed something to attach to. Batgirl's eyes widened and he heard a whimper from her throat, she remembered the last time she was held, remembered the fun they had. He inched forward, preparing the ropes while her entire body shook and she desperately searched for a way out of her corner.

"I don't want to use these, love, but I will if I have to. If you let me finish up here, I'll let you go, let you get back to Gothem. Come on, Bats, what have you got to lose? Just a feel here and there, you can nap after, I know you're tired. You need sleep, and I need you." Her head was shaking her answer his entire speech, her face twisted in disgust as his arousal grew and she could see it in his pants. Well, if that's how she wanted it. It's how he wanted it too. He grinned evilly and pounced on her, her gasp of shock enticing him further as he grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her, forcing her to bend and turn, pressing her cheek against the wall. He had send underwear too, but the Bat seemed to think the black see-through thong was too much, going commando once again. He slapped her butt and she choked in panic. He pulled his erection out, but not yet, not yet. He wanted to make her want it first.

He had used his hands before, now he lowered himself to her bent behind, nibbling along her butt cheek as he went lower, to his delight finding her wet for him already. He chuckled darkly and her shaking sigh told him everything.

"Been waiting for this, haven't you. I told you I had your scent, now I need my taste. You think I don't notice how much you want me, how I can see you wet and dripping for my touch. Careful now, Bats, people might think there's something wrong with you."

He wanted her eyes follow his lowering mouth, with the small amount of space she had to move, she couldn't see much. Good, he wanted to surprise her. Once again, he licked that one lick from the top to the bottom of her dripping snatch, loving the shudder than ran through her legs as she tried not to enjoy it, tried to remember who was touching her. He licked slowly and roughly, each lick bringing an almost sigh to her lips; he could hear it almost escaping. He licked harder and finally heard what he wanted, a moan, a gasp and a twist of her head into the wall as she forced herself in common sense. Well, if she wasn't enjoying that, maybe this then. In one movement, he had pushed himself into standing and without warning, pushed himself into Batgirl, her unwilling yet delighted yelp pushing his further onto the brink. He had her, he was in her, and she loved it. Her hips pushed with him and he watched her beautiful mouth gasp with pleasure as he filled her completely with every thrust.

"Loving this again, Bats? You think you're better but in the end, you just want to lose. To be taken. I could have you any way I wanted with you like this, I can do anything and you would want me to. Aren't we all the same?"

She didn't hear him, just cried out when she finally came, her common sense only just returning to her when she turned her head to see him still inside her. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but her pleasure had come from it nonetheless. Joker laughed as he finished, cumming inside her with a grunt. He undid the roped around her hands and she slipped back to the ground, her back to him in shame.

When she finally turned, he was gone. The door was unlocked and she slipped into the corridors and out the back. Not sure what was happening, she left for the Batcave, Joker's final laugh echoing in her ears as she ran. She had had sex with The Joker, she wanted to have sex with him. What kind of hero was she? She found the cave and her new batsuit, changing quickly as possible. Her hands shook the entire time, she didn't want to run into him again. Forgetting the Titan formula, she ran from the cave and to the exit of the asylum, finding a note left for her on the gate.

You run away now, little bat. Just try to fight me next time, see what happens. Remember what we did tasty vigilante, remember that you enjoyed it. Just remember that when you think of me.

Batgirl shuddered as she leapt over the gate, not seeing the figure watching her leave. Joker grinned, knowing that they would meet again. But knowing she would have new ideas about how to be beaten, how he had gotten her after all. He had her right where he wanted her, and in a small way, he always would.


End file.
